The University of Washington (UW) has a long-standing history of commitment to research in the areas of hearing, speech and language studies, and communication disorders. In addition, it has an outstanding interdisciplinary community of investigators in all of the subdisciplines of basic neuroscience. At the intersection of these communities is a diverse and highly productive group of investigators who study the fundamental neural mechanisms that underlie hearing and communication. One important mission of the auditory neuroscience community at UW is to mentor the trainees who will carry on this line of research and advance our knowledge of the field in the future. The Auditory Neuroscience Training Program, established in 2002, helps train the basic neuroscience researchers whose work will form the foundation for research in the clinical disciplines. It, therefore, complements the UW clinical training programs in otolaryngology and speech and hearing sciences. The training experience at UW currently includes six predoctoral training slots, since this is the area in which strong support during the early stages of training is most crucial. This application requests the addition of three postdoctoral training slots which would support trainees transitioning to auditory neuroscience from other disciplines. Trainees participate in active research programs in neuroanatomy, development, genetics, cell and molecular biology, neuropharmacology, and electrophysiology of the peripheral and central auditory system, as well as psychoacoustics, language perception and processing, and communication behavior. Trainees also have the opportunity to combine research in more than one area through collaborative efforts. Program trainees are exposed to a wide range of research techniques, enabling them to conduct technologically and conceptually sophisticated programs of research. Importantly, continued support through the training program should greatly enhance the ability of the UW to attract and retain high-caliber minority trainees in auditory neuroscience.